Roots Before Branches
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: Sonny decided it was time for a change and move to New York to see his cousin Blaine ... All he wants to find love and he might of found it when meets Will ... Klaine and WilSon
1. New Start

**Hellooooo!**

**Here's a new story!**

**If you love Days of Our Lives and Glee then you'll this!**

**Klaine and WilSon fans!**

**It's gonna be a short story**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

New Start

Jackson 'Sonny' Kiriakis grinned walking out of JFK airport and jumped into a cab.

"Where to kiddo?" The driver asked.

"740 Park Avenue, please"

"New to the city?" He asked driving off.

"Yeah, just visiting" Sonny smiled putting his earphones in and pressed play as the music blasted through then looked out the window watching the town go by.

Sonny grew up in a small town called Salem, everyone knew each other and knew everyone's secrets. Being opening gay wasn't easy there but he got through it with the help of his family and few friends. He was ready for a new start in a new city.

Sonny looked up as the cab stopped then gasped "Is this the right place?" He asked taking his earphones out.

"Yes sir" The driver smiled "Enjoy the stay"

"Thanks" He smiled handed over the money and got out grabbing his bag then looked up at the building "I hope he's in" He walked up the steps, through the doors and up to the front desk "Hi"

"Welcome!" The receptionist grinned "How can I help you?"

"I'm wondering if anyone is in penthouse 3?"

"I haven't seen them go out today, I'll phone up"

"No, don't" He shaked his head "I'm here to surprise my cousin so can you not tell him"

"Sure handsome" She winked "Take the lift to the fifth floor and it'll be the third door"

"Got it, thanks" He grinned walking over and got into the life as his phone rang. He chuckled pulling it out of his pocket and answered it "Yes Abs?"

_"Finally!" His best friend Abigail squealed "So, what's the big city like? Have you seen him yet? is he as hot as he was in the photo?"_

"Woah tiger" He grinned "First the city is big, second I'm on my way up to his penthouse and third he's my cousin"

_"Sooooo"_

"Right, I'm gonna before you say anything else stupid"

_"Whatever boo, love you!"_

He chuckled stepping out of the lift "Love you too chica, bye" He hung up walking down the hall and knocked on the door.

_"Hang on!" _

Sonny smiled as the door swung open to reveal his favourite curly haired guy "Blainer!"

"Oh my goodness! Sonny!"Blaine grinned and hugged him tight "What the hell you doing here?"

"To see you, of course" Sonny ruffled his hair "How you doing squirt?"

"Amazing" Blaine smiled taking his bag and walked inside "Finally decided to leave the small town?"

"Yeah, needed a new start and I thought you loved this city so I got a plane and here I am" Sonny smiled walking in.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're here" Blaine grinned sitting next to him and handed him a bottle of water.

"Believe it cuz because I'm staying" Sonny smiled then spotted a picture on the table and picked it up "Who's this?" He smirked.

Blaine blushed "That's Kurt"

"Keeping a big secret from me B?"

"That I'm seeing someone yes, I'm sorry I never told you but I know you was struggling in hell with your own problems"

"But I'm here now, no more secrets" Sonny grinned "So, where did you meet?"

"You know about us moving to Ohio and of course Dalton" Blaine smiled.

"Prep boy" Sonny chuckled then stopped when he got a look "Carry on"

"I ..." He got cut off by the door slamming shut "Guess you're about to meet him"

"Yeah, okay" Kurt sighed walking through and put his bag down then rolled his eyes "Bye Rach" He hung up then looked up "Oh hi"

"Kurt" Blaine grinned standing up and put his arm around him "This is my cousin Jackson" He smirked at his cousin as he got a glared in return "Son, this is Kurt"

"Nice to finally meet you Jackson" Kurt smiled "I've heard so much about you"

"Nice to meet you too Kurt but it's Sonny" He chuckled "I would say the same but I've just found out about you"

"Well I'll leave you two to catch up, I've got lots of things to do" Kurt wacked his boyfriend over the head before walking off.

Blaine rubbed his head as he sat back down "It's not funny"

"I'm not laughing" Sonny grinned "How long have you two know each other?"

"He's a year older than me so since I was a sophomore" Blaine smiled "I didn't think I would find someone but he's my whole world"

"Dalton made you soft" Sonny chuckled "But I'm happy for you"

"At least you're not like my parents" Blaine sighed.

"I'm so sorry about that B, not everyone is supportive but I'm here now so relax"

Blaine looked at him confused "Why are you here and don't just say new start"

Sonny sighed "Some things happened and I needed to get away"

"Son" Blaine looked at him "You always told me to never run away from my problems and you've done that"

"Nothing bad, don't worry" Sonny smiled "Just the normal family drama that needs to be forgotten"

"Sure?"

"I'm sure dork" Sonny ruffled his hair "I'm glad you don't have your helmet head"

"Kurt hates it so I don't use gel that often" Blaine smiled "So, anyone special in your life?"

"Nope" Sonny smiled "Just Abigail"

"How is the devil?"

"She's good, misses you though, we all did especially me"

"I missed you too Sonny" Blaine smiled a little "E-mails wasn't enough, I needed you with me, it was so hard"

"Hey" Sonny grabbed his face and put his head to his "I'm here now Blaine, I'm going nowhere, you are like my brother and I'm gonna protect you, okay?"

"Okay" Blaine nodded "Thanks"

"No problem" Sonny grinned.

* * *

"You okay?" Kurt looked at him.

"Perfect" Blaine smiled climbing onto the bed and kissed him.

"I take it Sonny being here will get you out of your mood" Kurt smiled.

"It was a stressful week at school" Blaine shrugged "But I'm glad I get to see him, it's been years"

"Was you two close?"

"We are closer than me and Coop" Blaine chuckled "Last time I saw him was just after the attack before I went to Dalton"

"He was in Ohio?"

"Yeah, he was the first one I came out to and I was the first one he told"

"Wait" Kurt sat up "Your very handsome cousin is gay?"

"Sitting right here" Blaine rolled his eyes "But yes he is"

"Mmm" Kurt smirked "Think I choose the wrong guy"

"That's it!" Blaine grabbed him and started tickling him.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed laughing "Stop it!"

"Not until you say it"

"No!" Kurt chuckled wriggling "Stop it!"

_"Oi! Blainer!" Sonny shouted "Walls are thin little cousin and I had an eight hour flight!"_

"Sorry!" Blaine chuckled then yelped.

"Got'cha" Kurt smirked.

"Not fair" Blaine pouted then grinned "You'll have to quiet"

"No way" Kurt rolled over "Cousin in the next room"

"Fine" Blaine sighed leaning over and kissed him "Love you"

"Love you too dork" Kurt smiled.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Should I continue?**

**You will meet Will in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. New Day

New Day

Kurt hummed as he breakfast ready for everyone. He turned as he heard footsteps to see his boyfriend's cousin "Morning"

"Morning" Sonny smiled "Need help?"

"No, you're the guest" Kurt smiled "Coffee or juice?"

"I'll do it"

"Nope" Kurt shaked his head "Sit and don't move"

"Coffee will be great then" Sonny smiled and sat on the stool "Where's Blainer?"

"Still asleep" Kurt chuckled putting a cup in front of him "He'll be up as he smells the food"

"Morning" Blaine yawned walking in and smiled when he saw his cousin "Wasn't a dream that you came yesterday?" He asked sitting next to him.

"Totally real little cuz" Sonny grinned "Thanks for letting me stay though, I'll find a place to stay"

"You don't have to" Blaine looked at his boyfriend who nodded then back to his cousin "We were talking and you can stay here, that room will be yours"

"I can't" Sonny shaked his head "It's not fair"

"You can" Kurt smiled "Its centre of everything and you don't need to worry about anything"

Sonny looked at his cousin "Uncle James?"

"Yes, he paid for this when I moved here" Blaine pointed at him "Don't even think about saying no because of my dad"

"Fine" Sonny chuckled "You win"

"I always do" Blaine grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes putting the plates down and sat down "Enjoy"

"Kurt, this looks amazing" Sonny smiled.

"He is an amazing cook" Blaine said with a mouth full of food.

"Blaine!" Kurt glared at him "You're such a child"

"Sorry" Blaine mumbled.

"Kurt! I know you said you was busy but this is" Rachel Berry appeared at the doorway and saw the new face "Who's this?"

"Sonny, Blaine's older cousin" He smiled "Who are you?"

"Rachel Berry, Broadway star" She grinned.

"Who is totally married to my brother" Kurt smirked "And Sonny is totally gay"

She pulled her tongue out at him "Please can you help me it's important?"

"How important Maria?" Blaine smirked.

"Shut it Tony" She glared at him.

"Fine" Kurt groaned getting up and looked at his best friend "Go"

"Bye guys" Rachel grinned and ran out.

"See you both later, don't make a mess" He grabbed his coat and walked out.

"Tony?" Sonny looked at his cousin "Maria?"

"From West Side Story, we was leads in high school then we actually did it again on Broadway, the names just stuck" Blaine shrugged "So, fancy a tour of the city?"

"Sure, I wanna see where you work" Sonny smiled.

"Go and get ready then" Blaine jumped up.

"But this food" Sonny whined "It's heaven"

"Jackson, go" Blaine glared at him before darting into his room.

"Drama queen" Sonny mumbled jumping up and walked down the hall.

"Heard that!" Blaine shouted.

"Good!" Sonny chuckled.

* * *

"So, how long is hottie staying?" Rachel grinned as they sat down in the coffee shop with their drinks.

"For good I think" Kurt shrugged "I've not really spoken to him, I've let him and Blaine catch up"

"He's cute though, too bad he's gay" She sighed.

"Who's gay?" They looked up to see their friend Will Horton walking over and sat down.

"Blaine's very hot yet very gay older cousin" She smiled "Thought you was busy?"

"I was but you being a diva made me cancel them because you need my help" He pointed at her.

"You too?" Kurt looked at him then back at his best friend "What's going on that you couldn't say in front of Blaine?"

"Nothing, doesn't matter" Rachel shaked her head and had some of her drink.

"Wait!" Will looked at her "You're having a smoothie, not a coffee"

"So?" She looked at him confused.

"You always have coffee" Kurt pointed at her then gasped "No way!"

"What?" Will looked confused then grinned when it clicked "Rachel Berry!"

"Shhh" Rachel hissed "Finn doesn't know, I know if Blaine knew, he would tell him"

"I'm so happy for you Diva" Kurt grinned "Can't believe I'm gonna be a Uncle"

"Godfather" Will pulled his tongue out at him "You promised"

"Fine" Kurt glared at him.

"You've already talked about this?" Rachel looked at them.

"Since you two got married" Will chuckled "Two years we've waited"

"Yep, I call second child though" Kurt grinned.

"You two are unbelievable" Rachel shaked her head.

* * *

"I can see why you love it here so much" Sonny grinned as they walked through Bryant Park which is covered in snow.

"We love it" Blaine smiled "And everyone is accepting"

"True" Sonny chuckled "So, where do you work?"

"I own a coffee shop and actually sing there plus being on Broadway" Blaine grinned.

"You keep yourself busy" Sonny nudged him.

"We both are but we always make sure we have time for each other, friends and family"

"Good to know" Sonny grinned putting his arm around him and ruffled his hair.

"Get off you goof" Blaine pushed him.

Sonny looked around and grinned when he spotted the ice rink "Remember when we were kids, skating around the rink and teaching Abs to skate"

"That was the best but my last winter there" Blaine smiled "It was fun though especially me beating you"

"Oh, just you wait" Sonny pointed at him then ran down the hill "Race ya!"

"Not fair!" Blaine shouted and chased after him "Sonny!"

"C'mon little cuz!" Sonny chuckled.

Blaine stopped and panted "You've got faster"

"I know" Sonny smirked grabbing a pair of skates and sat down "Exercise everyday"

Blaine chuckled sitting next to him and put on his skates "How are Uncle Justin and Aunt Ads?"

"They are good" Sonny nodded "No family talk" He pointed at him and jumped onto the rink "Get ready to get your butt whipped Blainer"

"We'll see about that" Blaine mumbled standing up and stepped onto the ice.

* * *

Kurt groaned as he flopped onto the sofa "I love that girl but she's a pain at times"

Will chuckled sitting next to him "I don't know how you coped with her through high school"

"She's calmed down at lot since then but the diva comes out when she isn't getting what she wants"

"God help us when the hormones kick in" Will sighed "It'll be triple diva mood"

Kurt chuckled "I'm moving to the other side of the world then they start, you can deal with her"

Will pushed him "Thanks Hummel"

"You're very welcome" Kurt grinned as the door opened "Hey! How was cousin bonding?" He looked up to see Blaine on Sonny's back "What happened?"

"Kurtie!" Blaine grinned "We had sooooo much fun!"

"Is he high?" Kurt looked at the cousin.

"No" Sonny sighed walking over and threw his cousin on the other sofa "Pain medication"

"That nice lady at the hospital gave it me" Blaine grinned "But I won though so I still have my record"

"You did plus a bump to the head" Sonny chuckled sitting next to him "He was being cocky and went too fast then flipped over the side"

"Not the first time he's done that" Kurt chuckled.

Sonny looked up to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him "Hi"

"Hey" Will smiled at little.

"William!" Blaine grinned putting his head on his cousin's shoulder "This is Jackson my awesome cousin, Jackson that is Will our best friend"

"Nice to meet you" Sonny smiled "I'm gonna put this one to bed before he starts snoring"

"Do not snore Jackson!" Blaine glared at him then pouted "Ow"

Sonny got up, picked his cousin up and put him over his shoulder "Serves you right for hurting yourself" He grinned and walked down the hall.

Will watched him walk off then turned back to see his best friend smirking at him "What?"

"You like him" Kurt smirked.

"I've just met him" Will rolled his eyes "I thought you said his name was Sonny"

"Real name is Jackson but everyone calls him Sonny" Kurt chuckled "Why not ask him out?"

"Don't start match making" Will glared at him.

"I'm not" Kurt put his hands up "I'm just saying, he's new here and needs some friends"

"Whatever you say Hummel" Will grinned.


	3. Date Night

**Hey!**

**Everyone is like this one!**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

Date Night

**~1 Month Later~**

Sonny groaned rolling over and grabbed his phone that was ringing then answered it "Hello?"

_"Finally! Thanks for not ringing me"_

"Sorry Abs" He sighed sitting up "It's been crazy here"

_"How is New York?"_

"Amazing" He smiled looking at the photo on his desk of him and Blaine covered in paint after playing paintball "You should come and visit"

_"I will, Christmas is coming up so I'll come then" She said "How's Blainer?"_

He looked up as his door opened to see his cousin "Speak of the devil" He grinned.

"Hey" Blaine walked over and sat on the bed "Who's that?"

"Abi" Sonny smiled and put his phone on loud speaker "You're on speaker Abs"

_"Blainer!" Abigail squealed._

"Hey Abi" Blaine chuckled "I've missed you"

_"Missed you too shorty, this small town isn't the same without my favourite guys"_

Sonny rolled his eyes "I told you to come with me but no you wanted to stay there"

_"You know I couldn't leave Chad with all this drama"_

"What's going on?" Blaine asked confused and looked at his cousin "You said nothing was happening there"

"It's not" Sonny sighed "Just the normal family trouble for Chad, that's all"

"Abi, you'll tell me the truth"

_"He's right B, hopefully it'll be sorted soon and we'll come there for Christmas till New Year" _

Blaine grinned "Really?"

_"Really Blaine" She giggled "I better go, love you guys"_

"Love you too, bye Abi" They both said.

_"Bye guys" She hung up._

"I've really missed her" Blaine sighed.

"She's missed you too" Sonny smiled "What did you come in here for?"

"Oh" Blaine smiled "Get up and get dressed, I need help at the coffee shop today"

"You got it" Sonny grinned jumping up and ran into his closet "I still can't believe I have a walk in closet"

"You such a big kid" Blaine chuckled then smirked "So, you and Will seem to be getting close"

"We're just friends" Sonny rolled his eyes "I know what you're trying to do"

"I'm not doing anything"

"Trying to set me and Will up" Sonny walked in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a pair of converse "I like him but he doesn't feel the same way"

"I don't know" Blaine smirked "Just ask him out"

"So you and Kurt can be allow" Sonny smirked as his cousin blushed.

Blaine scratched the back of his neck "We've been busy"

"Whatever you say Cuz" Sonny chuckled.

Blaine rolled his eyes jumping off the bed "Let's go"

* * *

Will walked into _Coffee Bean_ and looked around the busy shop then smiled when he saw an familiar face. He walked over and sat on the stool "Didn't know you worked here?"

Sonny looked up and smiled "Hey, the boss request my help"

"Will" Blaine ran over "Thank god you're here"

"Nope, can't help out" Will shaked his head "I just came to get my coffee and need to get to work"

"Fine" Blaine groaned and stomped off.

"He's a bit grumpy today" Will chuckled.

"Yeah, about three of his staff phoned in sick" Sonny nodded then smiled "What can I get you?"

"Latte, please"

"You got it" Sonny grinned and started make the drink.

"So, are you officially working here then?"

"Working for nothing" Sonny chuckled "I can't take money from my little cousin"

"True"

"There you go" Sonny smiled placing the cup on the counter "On the house"

"Thanks, see you later" Will smiled jumping off the stool and grabbed his cup "Laters Blaine!" He shouted as he walked out of the shop "My phone" He turned around when he bumped into someone.

"I'm so" Sonny looked up and smiled handing over his phone "You forgot this"

"Thanks" Will chuckled.

"I need to ask you something"

"Go on" Will nodded.

Sonny took a deep breath "Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

"As in a date?"

Sonny shrugged "If you want it to be?"

Will smiled "It's a date, text me the details"

"I will" Sonny nodded smiling "Go or you'll be late for work"

"Crap! Bye!" Will shouted and darted down the street smiling.

* * *

Blaine grinned walking through the door "Kurt! I'm home!"

"Hey" Kurt grinned popping his head out of the kitchen "You're home early?"

"Sonny said he can handle it" Blaine shrugged walking over and kissed him "Tomorrow night, don't make any plans"

"Why?" Kurt looked at him confused.

"I'm gonna make dinner and we'll watch our favourite movie, just the two of us" Blaine smiled.

"As lovely as that sounds, what about Sonny?"

"He has a date with Will" Blaine chuckled as his boyfriend squealed.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, he asked him this morning when Will came in before work"

"I'm so happy for them" Kurt smiled as his phone beeped then looked at the screen "It's Will"

"Saying what?"

"Cancelling movie night tomorrow" Kurt chuckled.

"So you did have plans?"

"I did but I guess they'll getting cancelled a lot if this date goes well"

"It'll go well"

"If he's anything like you" Kurt smirked "Totally clueless"

"That's it!" Blaine smirked walking towards him.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed darting out of the kitchen.

"Get back here!" Blaine chuckled chasing him, grabbed him and spun around.

"Alright Kids!" Sonny smirked "I leave you alone for five minutes and this what happens"

"Hey!" Kurt grinned bouncing over and grabbed his hand "You need help with an outfit for your date"

"I'm good thanks" Sonny smiled "Don't want to be over dressed"

Blaine smirked "First time someone was said no to Kurt's fashion advise"

"Shut it Anderson" Kurt glared at him.

* * *

**~Next Day~**

"Don't know what to wear" Will groaned pacing around his room

"Why did you phone me and not our fashionable friend?" Rachel asked sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"Because Kurt would go over the top" He pointed at her "You won't"

"True but I know nothing about fashion" She giggled "Where's he taking you?"

"Not got a clue, he just said smart-casual" He sighed sitting next to her.

"I've got an idea" She grinned pulling out her phone and dialled a number then put it on loud speaker.

"What you doing?" He looked at her "Do not call ..."

_"Hey diva" Kurt chuckled._

"Hey Kurtie" Rachel smiled "I need you help"

_"What with?"_

"My friend has a date tonight and he's freaking out about what to wear" She smirked at her friend who glared back.

_"Tell Will to wear nice pair of jeans, white shirt and black shoes"_

Will sighed "How did you know it was me?"

_"Not the only one who asked for help when he said he didn't want it" Kurt chuckled._

"Thanks Kurt, I owe you one"

_"I'll need to come up with a good one" He said "Sonny just left, so hurry up bye!" He hung up._

"Crap!" Will jumped up and darted into his closet.

"Need me to do anything?" Rachel asked.

"Find my black shoes in the hall cupboard!" he shouted.

"Got it!" She shouted as she quickly walked out.

* * *

Sonny walked down the hallway and took a deep breath before knocking.

The door swung opened to reveal a grinning Rachel "Hey Sonny"

"Hey Rach" He looked at her confused "What you doing here?"

"Helping a freaking out Will" She smiled.

"I wasn't freaking out Berry" Will walked out of his room and smiled "Hey"

"Hey" Sonny smiled.

"Well I'm going upstairs, enjoy boys" She winked and disappeared down the hall.

"Upstairs?" Sonny looked at him confused.

"That's where she lives" Will chuckled "So, where we going?"

"That is a surprise" Sonny held out his hand "Ready?"

Will put his coat on and locked his door before taking his hand "Ready"

"You look handsome by the way" Sonny smiled as they walked towards the lift.

"Thank you, so do you" Will nudged him blushing.

* * *

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted through the apartment placing the plates on the table.

"I'm here" Kurt stopped when he saw a candle lit dinner "Wow"

"Surprise" Blaine smiled a little "I know it's not perfect"

"No, It's perfect" Kurt smiled walking over and kissed him "What's for dinner, it smells amazing"

"Amatriciana" Blaine grinned and pulled out a chair.

"Thank you" Kurt chuckled as he sat down "So, we're having an Italian night?"

"Of course" Blaine sat down "I knew how much you loved Italy and I learnt a few things for my Nan"

"Hope you have my favourite desert" Kurt smirked.

"Of course" Blaine chuckled "Not homemade but it's the best in New York" He picked up his glass "To us"

"To us" Kurt clicked their glasses together smiling then had a bit "Mmm, amazing"

"I'm glad you like it" Blaine smiled "Didn't put too much chilli in, I know you can't handle spicy foods"

"That was very hot" Kurt pointed at him "It was your fault, you have no taste buds"

"I do, I can handle it" Blaine smirked.

"Shut it and eat your food" Kurt glared at him.

"Got it" Blaine grinned.

* * *

"That was amazing" Will smiled linking their arms together.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Sonny smiled.

"You didn't have to pay though"

"I wanted to" Sonny nudged him.

"I've had fun" Will looked at him "I don't want it to end"

"Who says it's ending yet" Sonny smirked and pulled him into Central Park "I think a nice walk will be good"

"It'll be perfect" Will smiled "So, where did you live before here?"

"A small town called Salam" Sonny smiled a little "We was really close when we were younger than Blaine moved when he was about 10 but we kept in contact through the years"

"Guess you give him all the advise about everything" Will nudged him smirking.

"Sort of" Sonny chuckled "But he never told me about Kurt, he said he liked a guy but didn't want to do anything about it, he does things before thinking, always got him in trouble"

"I've known them for about four years and he's always busy doing something new each week"

"That's Blaine" Sonny smiled "Enough about me, what about you?"

"I was born and raised in Chicago, moved here for college, I actually lived with Kurt and Rachel before Blaine and Finn moved here" Will smiled.

"I've only know Rachel for a month and she's crazy, don't know how you coped living with her"

"Get her on a good day, bad days we stay away from her" Will chuckled.

"So" Sonny stopped and stood in front of him "I've had an amazing night"

"Me too" Will smiled stepping closer to him.

"Would you like a second date?" Sonny asked.

"Nuh-uh" Will shaked his head "I'm taking you out mister and paying"

"It's a date then" Sonny smiled leaning in and kissed him.

* * *

"Don't forget the cake!" Kurt shouted sitting on the sofa after putting the movie in.

"Got it" Blaine smiled walking over with a plate and two spoons and sat down "I thought we could share"

"I would love to" Kurt smiled leaning against him "I wonder how Sonny and Will are doing"

"Well, he's not come home yet and Will hasn't texted you" Blaine pointed out "I think it's going well"

"I hope" Kurt nodded and pressed play "Our favourite movie"

"Do you still think that?" Blaine asked.

"Think what?" Kurt asked.

"That when we get married that _Come What May _will be our first dance song"

"When?" Kurt sat up and looked at him shocked "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes sitting up and took his hand "I already did remember"

"I know" Kurt smiled "But that was four years ago and that ring is too small"

"That is why I got a new one" Blaine pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it "Which will also be our wedding bands"

Kurt looked at the rings and felt tears build up "A puzzle piece"

"Because you are my missing puzzle piece" Blaine smiled "I've got two so we can match"

"Perfect" Kurt smiled leaning over and kissed him "So, yes I will marry you Blaine Anderson"

"Good" Blaine grinned taking part of the ring out and slid it onto his finger "Perfect fit"

"I love you" Kurt rested his head against his.

"I love you too" Blaine smiled and kissed him.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Christmas

**Hey!**

**Here is a long chapter for you!**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Christmas

**~3 Weeks Later~**

Sonny yawned stretching and rubbed his eyes then looked down when he felt someone move and saw blonde hair "Morning" He smiled and kissed his head.

Will groaned tighten his arms around him and burred into his shoulder "Sleep"

"Nuh-uh" Sonny poked him in the side making him jump "I need to get home"

Will sat up and looked at him pouting "Stay a bit longer?"

"I can't" Sonny leant over and kissed him "I had fun"

"Me too" Will smiled.

"Come by the coffee shop later and I'll give you a free coffee" Sonny smiled putting his shoes on.

"I get that anyways" Will chuckled and leant towards him "But If I can see you then I'll take all the free coffee" He smiled and kissed him.

Sonny chuckled "I really need to go" He jumped up and grabbed his jacket.

"Go before I lock that door Jackson" Will smirked.

"I'll see you later Horton" Sonny kissed his head before darting out of the door smiling.

* * *

Blaine darted into the kitchen and looked around "Kurt! Have you seen the shop keys?"

"In the dish near the door like always!" Kurt shouted from their bedroom.

"Checked there" Blaine walked out of the kitchen as the door opened to reveal his cousin and smirked "Walk of shame!"

Sonny rolled his eyes walking down the hall to his room "We fell asleep watching a movie"

Blaine followed him still smirking "What movie?"

"Seriously B?" Sonny looked at him "Can I get ready in peace so we can go to the shop?"

"If I find the keys" Blaine groaned.

"I have them since I knocked up" Sonny grinned and tossed him the keys "Forgetful"

"How did I forget that you locked up?"

"Got distracted by your boyfriend" Sonny smirked as his cousin blushed then spotted something on his hand "When did that happen!" He walked over and grabbed his hand "Explain!"

"I proposed again" Blaine smiled.

"Again?" Sonny asked walking into his closet "Carry on!"

"I proposed when I was a senior and he went off to college" Blaine sat on his bed "But we didn't talk about it until three weeks ago and so it's official"

"Why am I only finding out about this now?" Sonny walked out changed into a white shirt, jeans, converse and jacket.

"You haven't been here" Blaine pointed at him "Five minute you're here then you disappear again"

"Sorry" Sonny pulled him up and hugged him "Congratulations Blainer, I'm happy for you"

"Thanks Son" Blaine smiled "Let's go before we have a huge queue outside"

"Let's go" Sonny chuckled as they walked out of his room.

"See you later Kurt!" Blaine shouted grabbing his coat.

"Bye!" Kurt shouted.

"Bye Cuz!" Sonny grinned "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Sonny!" Kurt chuckled.

Blaine rolled his eyes pushing his cousin out of the apartment "Loser"

* * *

"So, it's official!" Rachel squealed as they walked into the shop.

"It is" Kurt chuckled "In four months I'll be official Hummel-Anderson"

"No" She shaked her head "Can't be four months"

"Why not?" He asked as they sat down in their booth.

"Because I'm due about then" She smiled "I'm not be the huge maid of honour on your wedding photos"

"Alright" He chuckled "I'll talk to Blaine"

Will looked around and smiled when he saw his boyfriend working then yelped "Ow!" He looked at his best friend rubbing his knee "What was that for?"

"You was spaced out" Rachel smirked "A certain hottie must be working today"

He rolled his eyes "He works everyday"

"How's it going with my soon-to-be cousin?" Kurt asked nudging him.

"Perfect" Will smiled.

"Right" Sonny smiled putting the cups down "One Strawberry Smoothie since I know you're always craving them"

"Thank you" Rachel smiled "Just what I needed"

"One Grande Non-Fat Mocha" He smiled "For my future little cousin"

"How did you know my order?" Kurt looked at him.

"Blaine told me" Sonny chuckled walking around and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek "One latte and one of those chocolate swirls you love so much" He placed them in front of him.

"Thanks" Will smiled.

"Jackson!" Blaine shouted.

"I better get back to grumpy" Sonny grinned and walked off.

Kurt looked at his best friend and smirked "You're falling for him!"

"Shut it" Will hissed "I can't tell him yet, it's only been three weeks"

"Kurt felt like that just after knowing Blaine for an hour" Rachel grinned "And now they're engaged"

"After five years being together"

"Technically, we've been engaged for four years, he just re-proposed" Kurt chuckled.

Will rolled his eyes and looked over at his boyfriend who smiled at him and smiled back "I do need your help though" He looked at his best friends "Getting a Christmas present for Sonny"

"He's a mystery guy" Rachel nodded.

"But" Kurt smiled "We'll help"

* * *

"Sonny!"

Sonny looked up and grinned "Abs!" He darted around the counter and picked her up "I've missed you chica"

"I've missed you too boo" Abigail hugged him tight.

"No hug for your best friend" Chad crossed his arms.

"Chad" Sonny smiled and hugged him "I can't believe you guys are here"

"Cuz, you nearly finished?" Blaine asked walking out of the back and looked up shocked "Abi? Chad?"

"Blainer!" Abi squealed running over and hugged him tight "I've missed you shorty"

"I've missed you too Abs" He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You've grown up so much Blainer" Chad grinned putting his arm around him and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks goofball" Blaine chuckled pushing him.

"Yeah, he's a soon-to-be married man" Sonny grinned.

Abi squealed "Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Kurt and you'll meet him tomorrow when we have dinner" Blaine smiled.

"Why not tonight?" She pouted.

"I have plans and Sonny is busy with his new boyfriend" He smirked and darted out of the door "Bye!"

Chad looked at his best friend smirking "Boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah" Sonny scratched the back of his neck "We've been together three weeks"

"Three weeks?" Abigail wacked him "Why didn't you tell me?"

"First, ow!" He rubbed his arm "Second, I've been busy working here"

"Got a photo of him?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone then found the photo of the four of them "That's Will and that's Kurt"

"Aww, you both look happy" She smiled.

"I can't wait to meet them both and give them the talk" Chad grinned "Gotta protect my favourite guys"

* * *

**~Next Night~**

"So, what are your friends like?" Will asked as they walked through the streets of New York.

"Chad acts tough but he's not" Sonny chuckled.

"Abigail though" Blaine chuckled "Is a ball of energy and she's always hyper"

"Are those two together?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, been together for about six years since we were seniors in high school" Sonny smiled.

"And there they are!" Blaine grinned "Hey Devil!"

"Shut it Shorty" Abigail glared at him then grinned "You must be Kurt"

"Hey" Kurt put his hand out then yelped when he got tackled into a hug.

"See what we mean" Sonny shaked his head "Hyper Monkey all the time"

"But we wouldn't change her for anything" Chad grinned and put his hand out "Chad"

"Will" He smiled and shaked his hand "Nice to meet you"

"You too" Chad smiled "Shall we go in and order?"

"C'mon" Blaine chuckled dragging his best friend "Calm down Abs"

"But" Abigail pouted when she got a look "You're no fun"

Sonny chuckled and looked at the host "Name under Kiriakis"

"Table for Six?" The host asked.

"Yeah" He smiled.

"This way" She winked before walking down the aisle.

Will rolled his eyes taking his boyfriend hand as they walked after her.

"Thanks" Blaine smiled.

"Welcome handsome" She winked again and walked off.

"I hate people like that" Kurt shaked his head sitting down and rest followed.

"Two jealous boyfriends" Abigail smirked.

"I wasn't jealous" Will looked at her confused.

Sonny chuckled leaning over and kissed his cheek "Yes you was, I saw you roll your eyes at her"

"Whatever" Will blushed and pushed him away.

"When are your parents arriving?" Chad asked.

"They're already here" Blaine nodded "We're having dinner at our place Christmas Day"

"That means I'm not gonna be there" Sonny mumbled.

"Yes you are Jackson" Blaine glared at him "Your parents are here too so we'll both have to suffer plus these three"

"What?" Will looked at him shocked "Me?"

"Family dinner" Abigail giggled "I remember them, best dinners ever"

"Silence" Chad grinned "You need to be there Will"

"You don't have to if you're going to home or your parents are coming here" Sonny rambled.

"Son" Will looked at him smiling "I would love to come, my parents are on a group holiday with their friends so I have no plans"

"You do now" Kurt smiled "At least I won't be on my own"

"Well your parents and of course Finn and Rachel will be there" Blaine pointed out.

"Are we ready to order?" The waitress asked.

* * *

**~Christmas Day~**

Sonny walked into the kitchen to see his cousins and best friends in the kitchen "Morning"

"Morning sleeping beauty" Abigail smiled bouncing over and kissed his cheek "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" He chuckled.

"Where's lover boy?" Chad smirked.

"Morning" Will smiled walking in and put his arms around his boyfriends shoulders and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"That is so cute" Abi squealed pulling out her phone "Don't move and smiled"

"Abs" Sonny groaned "No photos"

"Shut it Jackson, now smile" She grinned snapping the picture "Cute"

"What's plans for today then?" Will asked.

"Finn and Rachel will be here soon for our Christmas breakfast then exchange presents" Blaine smiled.

"Then the parents are arriving later for dinner" Kurt smiled.

"Then the fun begins" Sonny sighed relaxing against his boyfriend.

"Hello!" Rachel grinned walking in with Finn behind her "How's my favourite family?"

"Good now that you two are here" Kurt grinned and looked at his brother "Presents are under the tree"

"Got it" Finn nodded.

"I'll help you" Sonny untangled himself from his boyfriend and walked out of the kitchen "Wow, that's a lot"

"She always gets too much" Finn nodded "There no point arguing with a pregnant lady"

"I feel sorry for you man" Sonny chuckled picking up one of the boxes and walked into the living area "You have to deal with Rachel and Kurt"

"I heard that Jackson!" Kurt shouted from the kitchen "Carry on and no breakfast"

"Love you really Cuz" Sonny smiled.

"You're gonna get into trouble" Finn grinned putting the other box down near the tree.

"I can handle them" Sonny chuckled "It's Abi who you have to watch out for"

"Can't have another diva" Finn shaked his head "There's enough with Kurt and Rach"

"Excuse me" They looked up to see an angry Rachel "What did you say Finn Hudson?"

"I'm gonna go" Sonny backed out of the room and bumped into someone.

"Where you going?" Will smirked.

"Finn is in the dog house" Sonny chuckled "Rach isn't happy"

"Rach, Finn!" Will shouted "Breakfast" He looked at his boyfriend "Let's go"

"Lead the way" Sonny smiled then yelped "Ow" He looked next to him and rubbed his head "What was that for?"

"For calling me a diva" Rachel glared at him walking into the dining room and sat down.

"You got told" Blaine smirked "You need to learn Cuz"

"Very funny" Sonny rolled his eyes sitting next to his boyfriend then smiled "Kurt, this looks amazing"

"Thank you Sonny" Kurt smiled sitting down.

"Suck up" Chad mumbled then yelped "Ow" He glared at his best friend.

"I didn't do anything" Sonny grinned.

* * *

"Late night Horton?" Blaine smirked watching his best friend fall asleep.

"No Anderson" Will glared at him leaning against his boyfriend "Just comfy"

"We was all up late last night" Abigail smiled "Catching up and watching movies"

"She's calm for once" Sonny grinned.

"Shut it Kiriakis" She glared at him "If you wanna start, go ahead but you always lose"

"Neither of you win, it's always me who stops it so you're not starting anything" Chad pointed at them.

"You two remind me of me and Rachel" Kurt chuckled "Diva offs"

"Yeah" Rachel nodded "There is only one that I lost"

"One was fixed too" Will grinned "Kurt told me all about that one"

"And I'm never gonna forget it" She smiled nudging her best friend with her foot then sat up a bit "Right, one thing you're grateful for?"

"Isn't that Thanksgiving?" Chad looked at her.

"So" She smiled "We're grateful for our little girl" She rubbed her bump.

"Excuse me!" Will sat up and looked at her shocked "You found out!"

"Yeah, a couple of weeks ago" Finn smiled "Thought you knew"

"Nope" Blaine shaked his head "Decided on a name then?"

"Millie-Rae" Rachel smiled "Next?"

"I'll go" Sonny smiled "I'm grateful that I got to reconnect with my little cousin, make new friends and meet this amazing guy" He nudged his boyfriend before kissing his cheek.

"Dork" Will nudged him blushing.

"More like Loser" Blaine chuckled then yelped when he got hit by a cushion "Oi"

"Shut it" Rachel pointed at him "I think it's cute"

"Thank you Rach" Sonny smiled and pulled his tongue out at his cousin.

"Should we start with the presents?" Finn asked.

"Yeah!" Abigail grinned "Who first?"

* * *

"Woah" Sonny yelped as he got pulled into his room.

"Keep the noise down!" The others shouted.

Will rolled his eyes closing the door and looked at his boyfriend "Hey"

"What's up?" Sonny looked at him confused.

Will sat on his bed and smiled "I just wanted to give you the second part of your Christmas present"

"I told you not to get me anything" Sonny sat next to him "You already gave the watch"

"Tough, I did" Will nudged him and gave him a box "Open it"

Sonny sighed opening the box and saw a key ring with a key hanging off it "What's this?"

"It's a key to my place" Will smiled a little "I know it's fast but"

Sonny leant over and kissed him "I would love to move in with you"

Will looked at him shocked "Really?"

"Really" Sonny smiled "I was gonna move out of here but this way I get to see you everyday"

"I like the sound of that" Will smiled leaning in and kissed him again.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" Chad shouted banging on the door "Parents are here!"

Sonny groaned dropping his head on his boyfriend's shoulder "Way to ruin the moment"

"C'mon" Will chuckled standing up and pulled him up "I'll be by your side all night"

"Good" Sonny smiled kissing him "Whatever Blaine's parents say about us ignore them, I always do"

"Nothing what anyone says will stop me from being with you" Will smiled "Let's go" He grabbed his hand and opened the door.

"Took you long enough" Chad smirked.

Sonny rolled his eyes walking down the hall and smiled when he saw his mum and dad "Hey"

"Sonny!" Adrienne grinned and hugged him tight "I've missed you baby"

"I've missed you too mum" He mumbled and looked at his dad smiling "Hey dad"

"Hey bud, you okay?" Justin smiled.

"Perfect" Sonny smiled then yelped as he got lifted "What the hell?"

"Sonny!" Cooper grinned spinning around then put him down.

"Coop!" Sonny grinned and hugged him "What you doing here dude?"

"I heard my little brother got engaged and that my little cousin finally got a boyfriend" Cooper smirked.

"Yeah" Sonny looked at his boyfriend and put his arm around him smiling "This is Will Horton, Will these are my parents Justin and Adrienne"

"Good to see you again Will" Cooper smiled.

"You too Coop" Will smiled.

"Wow, another one in this family" James shaked his head "Thought you was better than that Jackson"

"Hello to you too Uncle James" Sonny rolled his eyes "Hi Auntie Kate"

Kate smiled walking over and hugged him "Ignore him sweetie" She looked next to him "Nice to meet you Will, the boys have told me so much about you, hope you're looking after my nephew"

"Of course I am" Will smiled.

"Really Kate!" James snapped "Supporting this horrible thing!"

"Shut it James!" Kate glared at him "Don't talk like that to either my son or nephew"

"Where is _our _so-called son?"

"He left" Kurt sighed crossing his arms "And I would like you to leave too, you're ruining our Christmas"

"Whatever!" James glared at him before storming out of the apartment.

* * *

Blaine sighed rubbing his arms and watch the sun set from the roof top then he heard the door open "I want to be alone Kurt"

"It's not Kurt"

He looked up to see his cousin "Leave Sonny"

"Not gonna happen" Sonny walked over and sat next to him on the ledge "He's gone by the way"

"Good" Blaine sighed "I don't know why he does this, Christmas, my birthday and when I visit them, he ruins everything"

"Just forget about him" Sonny looked at him "Your mum actually stuck up for us and was being nice"

"Yeah" Blaine smiled "We had a talk when I had a breakdown after the shooting, we talked about everything and she supported me through my auditions"

"I'm glad that happened" Sonny smiled "I need to tell you something?"

"What?" Blaine looked at him "What's happened?"

"Will asked me to move in with him and I said yes"

"Finally!" Blaine put his arm around him and ruffled his hair "We've been waiting for this since you started sneaking in every morning"

"Shut up" Sonny pushed him "You okay with this?"

"Of course I am" Blaine smiled "Just as long as you still work at the shop"

"I will" Sonny chuckled then looked at the view "Do you think it's too quick?"

"No" Blaine shaked his head "I've watched you two and you act like you've been together for years not weeks"

"I know I'm moving out but I'm always gonna be here for you" Sonny looked at him "I keep my promises B"

"I know you do" Blaine nodded "But I'll miss you being here"

"I'm going nowhere" Sonny ruffled his hair "Just two blocks away"

"Loser" Blaine nudged him.

"Changing the subject" Sonny grinned "Dork"

* * *

**There you go!**

**What would you like to see next?**

**REVIEW!**


	5. New Year

**Helloooo!**

**I'm finally back ... sort of**

**I've had and still got mega writers block**

**so if you have any ideas for what I can do, the help will be grateful!**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

New Year

**~3 Days Later~**

"What's the plans for New Years?" Sonny asked as they sat in a booth at the _Coffee Bean_.

"Every year we go to Time Square and watch the ball drop" Rachel smiled "But I'm not going this year"

"Rach, you have to come" Will looked at her "It's a tradition"

"Plus I'm performing there this year" Blaine grinned "You can't miss it"

"I'll watch it at home" Rachel shrugged "I rather not be in a crowded place and get hurt"

"You can't be on your own for New Years" Kurt looked at her.

"Finn will be there" Rachel rolled her eyes "We're having a quiet night in watching movies and then watch the special, I'm not missing it"

"Well, we can't push you to come" Blaine smiled then spotted someone "When did she come back?"

"Who?" Sonny looked at him confused.

"Santana" Kurt looked over "It's been a year since she moved"

"Blaine Anderson!"

"Santana Lopez" Blaine smiled getting up and hugged his old friend "When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago" Santana smiled "Got off the plane and came to the best coffee shop in New York"

"It is the best" Rachel grinned "Good to see you San"

"You too" Santana grinned and sat next to her.

"Where have you been?" Kurt looked at her.

"London, LA, Paris, Italy" Santana giggled "Even went home for a bit then I thought I need to see my favourite boys and get the scoop about this new hottie"

Blaine chuckled sitting next to his cousin "San, this is my cousin Sonny"

"Tapped that yet Horton?" Santana smirked.

"San!" Will glared at her "I have not missed you at all"

"Of course you have" Santana grinned "Nice to meet you Sonny"

"You too Santana" Sonny smiled.

"Do you guys still go to Time Square for New Years?"

"Of course but miss bumper here isn't going" Kurt nudged his best friend.

"I'm sorry" Rachel nudged him "It was Finn's idea to keep me safe"

"Well, you're gonna miss a good night" Santana grinned "Heard Blainer is performing at midnight"

"That's me" Blaine grinned "It's a dream come true"

"Big head" Sonny mumbled then yelped "Ow!"

"Be nice" Will pointed at him.

* * *

"What's with all the boxes?" Santana asked looking around the apartment.

"Sonny is moving in with Will" Kurt nodded.

"Really?" She looked at him "How long have they been together?"

"A month" He smiled "That what you saw was tame, they are crazy together"

"I'm glad Will is finally happy" She smiled "Any gossip about the hottie cousin"

He chuckled "He's a really great guy, always looking out for Blaine, you would think they were brothers not cousins"

"Our family is getting bigger every day" She grinned then heard a bang "What was that?"

"Sonny!" He shouted "What was that?"

Sonny ran out of his room laughing "Will just fell over a chair"

"I don't wanna know" Santana smirked.

"Nothing like that Lopez" Will walked out rubbing his head and glared at his boyfriend "It wasn't funny Jackson"

Kurt chuckled "What happened?"

"He didn't want to help so I ended up carrying two boxes and tripped over the stool which was in the middle of the room"

"I told you to watch out" Sonny shrugged grinning "We're going out"

"Got any rude thing in that room?" Santana looked at them.

"Nope, already at Will's" Sonny smirked "But I know Blainer has stuff in his room" He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and ran out of the door "Bye!"

"Really?" Santana looked at her best friend smirking.

"That is private" Kurt pointed at her.

"Where is Blainer?"

"Gone out with Chad doing something" He shrugged.

* * *

"It's too early for this" Blaine groaned as they walked down the street.

"You promised to help me" Chad pointed at him.

"That's only because Sonny is busy with packing" Blaine chuckled "Can't believe he's missing this"

Chad nodded "Do you think it's too quick?"

Blaine shaked his head "You've been together six years, this is a perfect idea" He smiled and walked into a shop "Welcome"

"Lo!" A perky woman with brown hair shouted grinning "Our favourite hobbit is back!"

"Hey Jo" He jumped onto a stool smiling "My friend here is proposing to his girl"

"How long?" A woman with blonde hair walked out of the back.

"Six years" Chad smiled sitting next to his friend.

"Chad, these are Joanna and Lola" Blaine grinned "If anyone could pick the perfect ring, it's these two"

"Six years is too long" Jo smiled pulling out some sheets out with different rings.

"You two should be married already and have a couple of cute kids" Lola winked.

Chad gulped "Yeah"

Blaine looked at him shocked "She isn't?"

"We wasn't gonna tell anyone yet" Chad sighed "But she's 5 weeks"

"Aww" the girls squealed.

Blaine chuckled and looked at them "The rings?"

"Right" Jo putting the sheets on the glass counter "These are one of a kind rings just like hobbits here"

"You got mine made" Blaine pointed at them.

"I know we did" Lola grinned "We'll leave you to choose" She pulled her sister onto the other side of the shop.

Chad groaned "This is so hard"

* * *

**~New Years Eve~**

Will walked out of the bathroom fully dressed to see his boyfriend lay on their bed falling asleep "Comfy?"

"Mmmm, very" Sonny mumbled opening one of his eyes "Join me?"

"Nope" Will grabbed a towel and threw it at him "Get up, the shower is on"

"Do I have to get up?" Sonny whined and sat up pouting.

"Don't give me that look" Will walked over and kissed him "Get a shower and get dressed, we leave in a hour"

"Meanie" Sonny grumbled getting up and walked towards the bathroom then yelped turning towards his boyfriend who was smirking.

"Nice ass" Will winked walking out and grabbed his phone that was ringing then answered it "Yes Berry?"

_"What'cha doing?" Rachel sang._

"Getting ready to go out" He chuckled "How's my goddaughter?"

_"Kicking like mad" She groaned "Can you bring up some ice-cream, please?"_

"What about Finn?" He looked up as his boyfriend walked out of their room and winked.

Sonny shaked his head "Who's that?" He mouthed.

"Rach" Will chuckled cutting off his best friends rant "We'll be five minutes, unlock the door for us"

_"Thank you! You're the best!"_

"You owe me Berry" He rolled his eyes and hung up then looked up "Could you grab the Ben and Jerry's out of the freezer?"

"Sure" Sonny nodded walking into the kitchen "Will, why do you have a freezer full of Rach's favourite ice-cream?"

"Emergencies" Will chuckled "Believe me, they come in handy when Finn works late and I get a phone call at two in the morning and she needs ice-cream which will now include you"

"Fine" Sonny walked out with the tub pouting "Let's go"

"Stop pouting or you'll stay here and get no new year kiss" Will smirked walking towards the door and grabbed his coat.

"I'll say it again, you're very mean" Sonny glared at him grabbing his coat and followed him out then closed the door.

Will chuckled locking the door before walking up the steps "I hate that we're right next to the stairs"

"Not my fault, you choose it not me" Sonny grinned and walked into the apartment "Rach!"

"Thank god you two are here" Rachel grinned wobbling over and took the ice-cream and walked into the kitchen.

"You're welcome Berry!" Will shouted standing in the doorway "Are you okay now?"

"Mmmm" She nodded "Thank you guys"

"What time is Finn home?" Sonny asked.

"Soon I hope" She shrugged and pointed at them "Go and have fun"

"Okay" Will smiled walking over and kissed her cheek "Love you Berry, Happy New Year"

"You too Horton" She smiled and pushed him "Go before I get you to do something else for me"

"Have a good night Rach" Sonny smiled pulling his boyfriend out.

"Have fun but not too much!" Rach shouted as the door closed.

* * *

Kurt pushed through the crowd, showed his VIP pass and walked backstage to see his soon-be husband pacing around "You can't be nervous"

Blaine spun around and grinned "Nope, I'm good" He put his arms around him "You should be out there with the gang, it's nearly midnight"

"And miss our New Year kiss" Kurt smiled as he heard the countdown start "10"

Blaine chuckled "9"

_"8 ... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1!"_

"Happy New Year" Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

Blaine smiled into the kiss and rested his head against his "Happy New Year"

"Get out there and rock this place" Kurt pushed him.

Blaine grinned running up the steps and onto the stage after grabbing a microphone "What's up New York!" He chuckled as the screams got louder "This is a dream come true singing here so let's kick off this party with a bang!" He placed the microphone on the stand "This is dedicated to you guys, Happy New Year everyone!" He nodded at the band and looked backstage at his partner then winked at him.

_So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent,  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top,  
Don't look back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

_I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after all,  
This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin,  
Isn't it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Oh, don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am_

"He's really talented" Will smiled.

"I know he is" Sonny grinned watching his cousin perform.

Will put his arms around him from behind "Great way to start the year"

"And our future" Sonny turned his head and kissed his cheek.

_So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top,  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after all,  
This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin,  
Isn't it,  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Oh, don't you understand,  
I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin,  
Isn't it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Oh, don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am_

_This road never looked so lonely (lonely)  
This house doesn't burn down slowly (slowly)  
To ashes, to ashes_

Blaine grinned "Everyone!"

_"It's time to begin,  
Isn't it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am!"_

_Blaine: It's time to begin,  
Isn't it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am_

"Woo!" Kurt shouted "Go Blaine!"

"It's Kurt, right?" He looked next to him to see a man.

"Yeah" He looked at him confused "Who are you?"

"I'm JJ from New Records, your boyfriend is amazing"

"He is" Kurt smiled "How did you know my name?"

"I love your fashion line" JJ grinned and gave him a card "Tell Blaine to give me a call, I would love to work with him"

"As in make an album!" Kurt looked at him shocked.

"Of course" JJ nodded "Have a good night Kurt" He smiled and walked off.

Kurt squealed as he got lifted "Will!"

"Happy New Year Hummel!" Will chuckled placing him on the floor.

"Blainer!" Sonny grinned hugging his cousin tight "You was amazing"

"Thanks Son" Blaine smiled "Who was that guy?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow" Kurt nodded smiling.

"Let's get out of here" Santana grinned "The real fun is about to begin!"

* * *

**Song: It's Time - Glee Version**

* * *

**There you go guys!**

**Bare with me with updates**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
